Superstar Road Trip
by Rachel-Y-Katy
Summary: Now it's the guys' turn to do a little gossiping of their own, but the fun really begins when they get lost.


_Superstar Road Trip_

**Disclaimer: **Nope, we don't own anything. We'd LIKE to own the men in this story, but we don't.

--

"Look at this! You got us lost again!" Carlito exclaimed from the passenger's seat. Adam Copeland gave the poofy haired man a stern look.

"I did NOT get us lost, okay?" The Canadian grumbled then snatched the map from Carlito's hands. "We're right… here!" He pointed to a random place on the map.

"We're lost?" Randy Orton inquired from the backseat with Dave Batista. He had been in his own little dreamland since they got in the car.

"No, we are not lost, don't listen to the Chia Pet." Edge threw the map back at Carlito and looked through the windshield.

"Well this is just fan-fuckin'-tastic!" Dave exclaimed from the back. "Now what?"

"Well we could always call someone for help," Randy said. Carlito and Dave both turned to look at the youngest man in the car.

"Are you insane! We're stuck in the middle of nowhere," Dave exclaimed, "Do you see any gas stations or stores out here?"

"I do!" Adam shouted. The three arguing men turned to look out the window. Adam was pointing towards something in the distance that looked a lot like those gas stations in the horror movies.

"Yeah, right," Carlito said dryly, "I wouldn't go in there if my life depended on it."

Dave pulled out his cell phone. "Well, we don't have any service out here..."

"No, I'm too young to die! God, please, if you're listening - "

Dave cut Randy off with a swift smack to the back of his head. "Knock it off."

Randy rubbed the back of his head and mouthed 'ow'. He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned in between the driver's and passenger's seats. Grabbing the map from Adam he and Dave took turns looking at it.

"I think we're somewhere near that little town Garrettsville off of Interstate 1," Dave said, half thinking to himself, half telling the others.

"Well I think we're lost and need to go to that gas station to get help." Carlito said in an aggravated tone. Adam shoved him with one hand while he pulled into the gravel parking lot. The four men stared at the damaged building, and Randy began to mutter to God again.

Dave stepped out of the car and straightened his tie. "Orton, if you say one more thing about God, I'll make you wish you were with him right now."

Carlito got out and stretched his legs. He took a look around and spotted a pay phone. "Hey, you think it works?"

Adam shrugged and dug in his jean pocket for some change.

"Who are you going to call anyway?" Dave questioned incredously. Randy raised his hand and pointed to the sky then ran to catch up to Adam before Dave could smack him again.

"I don't know! Think of someone who could help us." Adam inserted the change into the payphone and waited for a dial tone. When none came he hit the phone against the booth only to find that the cord had been pulled out.

"Shit," Carlito cursed, "What do we do now?"

"There's got to be a town somewhere. Are you guys willing to drive a bit more?" Adam asked, kicking a piece of gravel.

"We should just wait here until another car passes by," Randy suggested.

"Are you kidding me? It's hotter than Hades out here!" Dave shouted.

"Hades?" Carlito asked in confusion. "What's Hades?"

"Something like Hell, I think…" Randy pondered this thought while Adam paced back and forth.

"Alright, everyone, get in the car. We're going to drive until we find a gas station with people there." Adam walked towards the car with Carlito at his heels.

"Don't leave me!" Randy ran after them, climbing into the backseat. Dave placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head.

"I'm stuck in a car with a bunch of idiots," He muttered before walking towards the car.

Adam pulled the car back on the highway and set the cruise control. "Alright guys, it isn't that bad, let's make the most of this."

"Oh, and how are we going to do that?" Dave asked sarcastically.

"The man's got a point, there's nothing to do," Carlito said with a sigh.

Randy tapped his finger against his chin. He was thinking of a game to play. When an idea came to mind he jumped out of his seat and hit his head on the roof of the car.

"Owww," He moaned in pain. The other men snickered at their friend who was holding the top of his head.

"Smooth move ex lax," Dave said after he finished laughing. Randy glared at the older man who had a stupid grin on his face.

"Since you guys laughed at me I won't tell you what game I was going to suggest," The youngest World Heavyweight Champion in history said before pouting and crossing his arms across his chest like a five year old would.

Edge looked in the mirror, cocking an eyebrow. "Let's hear it, Golden Boy."

Carlito turned around in his seat. "Yeah, what do you got? Prove us that you're more than just a pretty face."

Randy grinned happily and uncrossed his arms. He scooted forward in the seat so they could all hear him over the noise of the air conditioner.

"We can tell each other our dirtiest secrets," Randy smirked. Dave's eyes widened at what the brunette next to him was saying.

"Randy, you're beginning to sound like a chick again," Dave said in a whisper. Randy shrugged.

"Well that's what the chicks do," Then he clapped when he got another idea, "Let's rate the girls!"

Adam and Carlito exchanged glances before bursting into a fit of laughter. "No, seriously, Randy, what's your idea?" The Rated R Superstar managed to laugh out.

Randy sat back, clenching his teeth and crossing his arms. "That is my idea, you ass."

"You can't be serious…" The laughter in Carlito's voice was now gone when he saw the look on Randy's face. Randy nodded slowly, glaring at the guy sitting in front of him.

"It could be fun, guys," Dave finally said, "I mean, we get a chance to talk about the women, and we won't get caught."

"But…" Edge began. Then he looked into the rearview mirror and locked eyes with Dave who gave him a 'you-will-do-this-for-my-sake-or-die' look. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

"You're idea, you go first," Dave said, prodding Randy in the arm with his finger.

"Okay!" He said excitedly. "You remember the night after No Mercy when I didn't come back to the hotel?" The other three nodded. "That's because I was with Trish fuckin' Stratus."

"No way dude, you did not tap that ass!" Adam said loudly, doubt in his voice.

"Oh but I did," Randy wiggled his eyebrows, "And that ass is fine!" Adam looked into the mirror again to find that Randy had a serious look on his face.

"Okay, I believe you," The blonde man sighed. He turned to Carlito and nudged him, "Your turn."

Carlito's mouth dropped open in protest but when nothing came out he sighed heavily. They all waited for him to tell him something they didn't already know when Dave began to tap his fingers impatiently against the door.

"I'll go if you're too chicken," The Animal said.

"Eh, eh! Carlito is not a chicken. I'm just trying to pick which one of my little adventures is the best to share." Carlito wiggled his eyebrows and looked at Dave.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I guess mine would have to be when the divas were doing a photo shoot in DC. I offered," he started coughing, covering up the girl's name, "-ian to stay with me at my place. Let's just say every room in my house has been christened more than twice."

All of the guys except for Dave shared the same look of astonishment. Dave shrugged and tried his best not to grin but he did anyway. Randy nudged his friend in his side.

"Which diva was it, dude?"

"It was so Lilian. We all know Dave's got the hots for her," Adam said with amusement. Dave flipped Adam off and turned to Carlito who was still silent.

"Are you going to go or what?" He asked. Carlito nodded quickly and tapped his chin in thought just as Randy had been doing earlier.

"Alright, alright, here it goes. She's a former two time Playboy model."

Randy practically choked on the air. "TORRIE WILSON! No fuckin' way dude! No, don't buy that."

Dave scrunched up his face. "...seriously? Damn man, I'm impressed. Carlito's movin' on up!"

"Yeah, and let me tell you, she can go all night if she wants to!" Carlito exclaimed. He turned to tell Adam to go when he saw the expression on his face.

"What!" The Caribbean native yelled. Adam turned his head slowly towards Carlito and began to laugh.

"You're telling me that you fucked Torrie fuckin' Wilson? The two time Playboy model? Miss Galaxy 1998?" Adam asked all in what seemed like one breath.

"Yeah!" Carlito nodded, causing his afro to bob along with his head.

Adam reached his arm up and high-fived the Puerto Rican. "Nice! Alright, so I guess it's my turn. Amy and I were at this Opera that she got free tickets for. Anyways, it was cold, so we had our coats and halfway during the show, it wasn't a singer that was making those sounds."

"You two need some psychiatric help," Dave pointed out.

Randy nodded. "So, I vote we rate the girls on a scale from 1 to 10!"

The men all agreed, and once again they voted that Randy had to go first since it was his idea. Before Randy could speak, though, Dave put his hand up.

"We're not rating Trish first, Orton, so don't even say her name yet." Dave pointed towards his former Evolution comrade. Randy's shoulder slumped and he sighed.

"Okay," He squeezed his eyes closed and sighed, "Candice Michelle." Before he could even get out her first name Adam made a gagging noise from the front seat.

"Gag me!" He yelled. "She's like a negative bazillion trillion million!"

Carlito grinned. "And Assley?"

"Oh sick dude! That girl reeks so badly and her lips! They look like a twat," Randy said.

"She tries to rip off Lilian's hair," Dave commented, "and it doesn't work at all!"

"Do I even want to know why she does that?" Carlito asked warily. Dave shrugged.

"She's just weird like that," He then looked towards Adam, "Stacy Keibler."

"I've never worked with her but from what Amy says she's a bitch." Adam looked towards Randy in the backseat who was unusually quiet.

"What?" He asked. "Oh fine, me and Stacy had a...thing for one night only, I swear! Her legs aren't all that she builds them up to be. And, her ring entrance really isn't that hot."

Dave patted the young man's back. "Don't worry, we'll change the subject. Jillian Hall?"

"She's an awesome wrestler," Carlito said then his eyes widened when Adam gave him a quizzical look, "in the ring, pervert! Plus she's not that bad looking without that…. Thing on her face."

When Carlito mentioned her growth all of the guys shuddered before breaking out into laughter.

"Sharmell," Randy said quickly. Beside him Dave couldn't help but laugh.

"Can you say, horse face!" Adam shouted.

"Augh, that woman needs some dentistry work. I don't see how Booker can keep up with her." Carlito said cringing.

Randy shook his head. "What about Kristal?"

Dave snorted, almost spitting out the water he was drinking. He screwed the top back on and chuckled.

"She's so stupid, and she looks like a fuckin' mouse!" Dave exclaimed. Adam nodded in agreement.

"I remember meeting her during the Diva Search. She's more ditzy than Maria!" He yelled. Carlito shrugged but then held up one finger.

"She does have nice tits, though!" He exclaimed. Randy shrugged and half nodded. Carlito looked around then sighed, "Fine, Melina."

"Chick has got a nice rack!" Adam said, grinning.

"She's definitely not a bad kisser." Dave feigned a smile, but it still showed. "I'll be the first to admit I didn't mind that segment."

Carlito turned around. "She's alright, her hair needs some work."

"You are the last person anybody should take advice about hair from!" Randy said, flicking Carlito's 'fro. "What about Victoria?"

"That girl is kinda too muscular for me but it seems that Carlito likes to roll around with her," Adam joked, nudging Carlito.

"She's pretty hot," Carlito said. Dave nodded in agreement. They both looked towards Randy who shrugged.

"She's pretty…" He said just so he wouldn't get hit by Dave.

"Am I going to have to pull this thing over and separate you two?" Adam shouted, turning his head to look at the two and they shook their heads. "Good."

Carlito paused for a second. "...moving right along! Mickie?"

"Ehh… She's okay. I like her ass," Adam grinned. Carlito nodded furiously. Dave shook his head at the two guys riding in the front.

"She's too hyper, and she's not all that pretty." The eldest man said, tapping his hand to a beat inside of his head against Adam's headrest. The long haired blonde spun around and pointed at Dave.

"Quit it!" He cried. Dave chuckled evilly and pulled his hands into his lap. "Now that I'm not distracted, "Adam glared at Dave through the mirror, "Lilian Garcia."

The Animal flexed his jaw and licked his lips. "You're pushin' it bud."

Carlito cleared his throat. "Hey, any Puerto Rican that looks like that can have my apples anytime she wants." Carlito quickly shut up after the menacing looks Dave was shooting his way.

"The girl's got some pipes," Randy admitted.

Dave leaned back, crossing his arms. Adam looked back again and shook his head. "Oh no you don't, you're the one that knows her best, let's hear it."

Dave sat up, placing his hands on his quads. "She's, well, she's everything you'd expect a fiery Latina to be, in the bedroom and outside the bedroom."

"So she's a good piece of ass?" Carlito asked excitedly. He ducked away from Dave's swinging arm and laughed. "I'm only joking, dude."

"You'd better be," Dave growled menacingly, "Now, enough of Lilian. Let's go with… Lita. And Adam, you have to spill it all, brother."

"I... uh…" Carlito grimaced at the look Adam was giving him. "She's beautiful in her own way."

"Yeah, she is." Randy kept quiet this time, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Adam's anger. Adam sighed and drummed his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Well she's amazing in bed, and she's a really nice person. Amy's just… different than every other girl I've ever been with." Adam sighed happily causing the others to burst out into laughter.

"Oooh Amy!" Carlito said in a high pitched sing song voice. "You're sooo amazing and beautiful! Hehe!"

Randy stopped laughing. Looking at Carlito he said, "You sound like you've had way too much practice with that."

Dave massaged his temples. "Alright Randy, let's go. Trish."

Randy's smiled widened and he turned so he could look at them all. The car went quiet as they all held their breath for him to speak.

"She's awesome! Damn that girl can fuck, and I mean fuck! The way she's all like, loud and stuff is so great and her boobs are so huge and you just want to poke them all night, "Randy admitted with a grin. Carlito's mouth dropped open.

"Too much damn info, Orton," Carlito shuddered.

Dave scratched his head, turning his attention elsewhere. Adam coughed nervously, ready for a subject change. "Alrighty then! I know she's gone but, Sable?"

"Oh God man she's gross!" Randy yelled. Dave half shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"She was definitely different," He said slowly. Carlito shuddered and didn't say anything.

"Are you guys trying to make me puke?" He asked. "Let's just…. Go to Torrie or something."

"Hot, but she's kind of dull." Dave said quickly. He did not want to see Carlito vomit in the hot car. Randy shrugged and looked down at his nails.

"She's alright. Not the best looking diva but better than most," The Legend Killer said quietly while picking at a hang nail.

"Before Chia Head goes all psycho on our asses, I think you should pick a new game Orton." Adam pressed his palms on the wheel and popped his neck.

"Sick..." Dave muttered.

"Oh! Oh! New game! Okay!" Randy exclaimed.

"Do we have to play a game?" Carlito asked tiredly. He closed his eyes and sighed. Randy poked his fro and laughed.

"Are you tired?" He quipped. Carlito grabbed Randy's wrist and twisted it.

"Yes, I am," He muttered. Randy wrenched his arm from Carlito's strong grip and rubbed his wrist.

"Fine then, don't play Eye Spy with us," Randy pouted. He turned to Dave who had his eyes closed and his head against the window.

"Are you going to sleep too!" Randy shouted. Dave nodded, though he was only acting so he didn't have to play Eye Spy. Adam froze in his seat, realizing he'd be the one who would have to play with Randy.

"Oh, would you look at that! A gas station!" Adam said quickly, even though there was nothing in sight.

"WHERE!" The three superstars said at once.

Adam laughed. "Gotchya!"

Randy looked from Carlito to Dave with a sad look on his face. He pouted even more if possible and gave them puppy dog eyes.

"Randy, I really don't feel like playing Eye Spy," Dave muttered. Randy poked him and began the game anyway.

"I spy with my little eye somethingggggg…. A GAS STATION!" He yelled, pointing excitedly towards the grey building with cars in front of it.

"Praise the Lord!" Dave mumbled to the seat belt.

Adam pressed his foot to the pedal and headed for the open parking space next to another car.

They all four climbed out and headed for the doors.

"Well, look who we got here!" Carlito said as he opened the doors.

"Hey guys!" came Trish's small voice.

"Trish!" Randy exclaimed. He ran into the gas station and stopped in front of her, "Hi!" He waved happily.

"Adam! I tried calling you this whole damn time! What the fuck were you doing?" Amy shoved him making Adam stumble backwards. He mumbled 'ow' and sighed.

"I got us lost…" He mumbled so she couldn't hear him.

"You what? Speak up, retard!"

"So that is what R stands for," Dave said with a big smile. He spotted Lilian who smiled shyly.

Maria came around the corner carrying bags of chips and candy. "I got the - Well hey! What are you doin' here?"

"This mother Canucker got us lost," Carlito said merrily.

"Hi Dave," Lilian whispered. Dave waved to her with a large smile.

"Hey Lilian, what's going on?" He asked. Lilian glanced over at her shoulder at Trish and the rest of her friends who were all talking at once with the other guys.

"Just stopping to get some snacks before heading back to the car." She replied, clasping her arms behind her back.

"Oh really?" He asked. She smiled up at him and nodded.

"So uh..Randy.." Trish started nervously, "how are you?"

Amy giggled and leaned back into Adam's arms. "Hey Maria, c'mere and watch this."

Trish's eyes widened and Randy smirked his cocky, arrogant little smirk.

"I'm fine, and it looks like Lilian's fine too," He winked at Dave who shot Randy a dirty look.

"They're so weird," Dave mumbled to the Latina standing in front of him. Lilian nodded after she turned to look at the group who was staring at them.

"Maybe we should join them so it doesn't seem like we're going to, uh, do something?" Lilian suggested quietly. Dave nodded just as she had a minute ago and followed her to the group.

"I'm going to go get some snacks for us," Randy informed everyone. He ran and got a large box of beer.

Adam shrugged and sighed. "I thought the dude said snacks. I can't drink that, I'm driving. As our furry headed little friend here would say, Orton, dat's not cool!"

The group laughed. Randy scoffed and paid for the case. "I'll get you a Sobe or something, is that good, Sunshine?"

"Why thaynk yew, Darlin'!" Adam said in a deep southern drawl.

Lilian placed her hand on Dave's arm. "Uhm, I changed my mind..." She let her words trail off and led him outside and around the corner where she backed him up against the wall.

Back inside, Trish was pretending to look at all the different gum flavors. Mustering up her courage she turned to Randy. "So, do you guys need help or something?"

"I could use 'something' if you know what I mean," He winked at the blonde. Trish rolled her hazel eyes and sighed.

"We're in public, Randy," She said quietly.

"I think that we should carry them outside before they start fucking each other in the aisle," Amy whispered to Adam who was also watching the two flirt. He nodded slowly but then shrugged.

"Who cares," He waved them off, "let them do what they please."

"Ow! Hey, dat's not cool!" Carlito exclaimed when Maria bit his earlobe. She jumped off his back and ran outside only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw Lilian and Dave.

Dave had his arms wrapped around the tiny ring announcer's waist, pulling her as close as he could. "Damn..." Maria whispered. Carlito came running out after her and nearly slammed into her.

"...uh.."

"Shh!" She said, motioning for him to go back inside. He opened the door for her and they walked in.

"What's going on?" Lita asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Lilian's showing Dave that tongue of hers," Maria said and then started giggling.

"Ohh, I see," Randy said, slinking for the door. Trish snagged him by the arm, dragging him back.

"Leave them alone. I'd hate to have to scrape you off the pavement."

"But… I wanna watch," Randy whined. Trish pulled him with all of her might further into the store and let out a deep breath.

"I knew they were going to end up doing something when we weren't looking," Amy whispered. Maria nodded and peered out the window, seeing that Lilian was now against the wall and Dave had his hands under her shirt. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"They're getting serious out there!" Maria exclaimed.

"Well, I guess we could chill for a bit here. I'm hungry!" Amy said, stepping away from Adam.

"Amy, you're a horse! You eat constantly, what is up with you?" Trish asked as she watched her best friend pick up a hot dog from the stand.

She shrugged and put some money down on the table for the cashier.

Adam smirked and said, "She works up an appetite pretty easily, if you know what I mean."

"Not this again! We already got some action with those two out there; we don't exactly want to hear anymore about you and Ames!" Maria exclaimed.

"Anymore?" Adam turned to Amy, "What have you been telling them?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing…" She grinned and bit into her hot dog again.

"She told us that you and she like it rough!" Trish yelled. Adam's mouth dropped open and he blushed a light red.

"I think they're doing something they shouldn't be doing in a public place!" Randy exclaimed after he had finished peeking out the window with Maria. His eyes were wide and a stupid grin was spread across his face.

"Were the pants off?" Carlito asked. Randy shook his head. "Then they aren't doing anything wrong."

"You pervert!" Maria shouted.

Amy coughed on her hot dog and swallowed slowly. "Adam...we...I...uhm...we were playing this game and well..," she started sputtering. "It's all Lil's fault! She's the one asking the question!" Amy nodded her head quickly.

"We were playing a game, too!" Randy exclaimed, poking Amy in the cheek with his index finger. The redhead slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me," She mumbled. Randy bounced around the store and accidentally opened a pack of gummy worms.

"Oops, I didn't mean to do that," He then picked one out of the bag and ate it. Maria turned her head when the door opened and was relieved to see Lilian and Dave walk in.

"Thank God, now we can leave this rat hole!" The backstage interviewer said happily.

Lilian's face was flushed and she was fixing her hair. Dave attempted to straighten his shirt without being caught. They walked over to the group who eyed them knowingly.

"Look who's finally decided to grace us with their presence!" Trish said happily, winking at Lilian.

"Sorry about that, Dave was fixing our car," Lilian said, trying to think of a cover.

"Oh, and if by fix you mean feel you up, then yeah, I'm sure he did a damn good job." Maria grinned as her friend's cheeks turned deep red.

Dave rubbed the back of his neck and looked around for Randy who was missing. He turned in a complete circle before finding him over at the magazine rack trying to rip open a Playboy magazine.

"Orton!" He bellowed. Randy cringed and turned slowly, waving with the magazine in his hand.

"Hi Dave…" He said innocently. Dave glared at the younger man causing Randy to set down the magazine and walk over guiltily.

"Can we please leave?" Maria asked nervously. "The cashier is staring at me," She hid behind Carlito when she looked over to the cashier who was looking her up and down.

"You got a problem, cabron?" Carlito asked. The man behind the counter shook his head and turned his back to work on something else. "That's what I thought," he muttered.

"Alright, let's get the h-e-double hockey sticks out of here!" Trish exclaimed heading for the door. They all walked out carrying bags of food and drinks. They stopped in front of the two rental cars. "So do you guys still need help or do you think your egos can move aside for a couple more hours until we reach the arena?" Trish asked playfully.

"I can move mine aside," Randy nodded slowly then muttered, "Anything for Trish."

Dave turned to look at Randy and he chuckled before shaking his head and turning towards the rest of the group.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can keep mine and Randy's ego under check," He glanced at Lilian with a smile. Adam just sighed and got into the car after kissing Amy lovingly. Carlito ran over, his fro bobbing, and settled into the passenger's seat once again.

Lilian grinned at him and then blatantly walked over to give him another long, searing kiss. She winked before getting into the backseat of the car. Maria and Amy got in the backseat and passenger seats, leaving Trish and Randy.

"Same time tonight?" She asked after making sure everyone was in the car.

"You know it, babe." He winked and got into the car. She climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Ooo, what were you two talking about?" Lilian teased the other blonde. Trish turned around to look at Lilian.

"We were just saying bye," Trish lied. Amy rolled her eyes and made faces behind Trish's back making Maria giggle. Trish turned to look at the redhead who had stopped right as Trish was turning.

"Quit whatever you were doing," Trish pulled out of the parking lot, "And don't talk to me about guys when you were the one practically fucking Dave."

Lilian started choking on the chip she had just put in her mouth. "What! We didn't do anything like that!"

"Oh quit!" Maria said, popping some skittles in her mouth. "I totally saw you two!"

"Besides Trish, you think we're stupid and don't know what you're doing when you go 'downstairs to get more towels.'" Amy said, breaking up two in the back. "And that story of them having to get them out of the dryer, you've used it more than 14 times."

Trish turned red and sipped some of her Coke before screwing on the cap. "You have no clue what I'm doing," She rolled her eyes. Lilian, Amy, and Maria shared a knowing look.

"Whatever, Trish, what-ever," Lilian leaned against the door and looked towards Maria who was staring out the window.

"What's going on with you and Carlito?" The ring announcer asked.

"Nothing!" She said quickly. "Why?"

"That was some pretty damn intense flirting there, 'Ri." Lita turned in her seat to smile at her. "And he did defend you when that cashier was checkin' you out like a library book."

"He's just a friend," she looked at all of their faces which were directed at her, "honestly!"

They all nodded, not believing her. The car was silent for a while. Trish was attempting to cool down in the front. Lita crunched on some Cheetohs and Maria stared out the window. Lilian sighed and looked at all of them.

"On the road again! Just can't wait to get on that road again!" She started singing in a deep southern accent.

Soon Maria joined in, then Amy. Trish kept silent, thinking about what they were saying until Amy nudged her. She leaned close and sang in Trish's earring clad ear. Trish gave in and sang along but then stopped.

"How about we find some real music?" She yelled over their horrible singing. Amy stopped and pulled out a CD.

"Ames, I don't know if Maria would appreciate listening to that," Trish whispered to her friend who was holding a Mudvayne CD. They all knew Maria wasn't too fond of the hard rock that all of her friends loved.

"Then Maria can suck it up and listen to big girl music!" Amy said, grinning, before sliding the CD in.

A couple miles back, the guys were sitting in silence. Carlito turned around to look at Dave.

"What were you two doing out there?"

"Nothing, Jesus Christ, get off it," he said, slightly agitated.

"Hey, don't bite my head off," Carlito held up his hands and turned around. Randy looked over at Dave who seemed to be angry.

"Are you mad?" Randy asked quietly.

"No, I'm just annoyed that you guys keep asking me stupid questions!" He exclaimed. Randy scooted away from the larger man.

"Geez…" Randy muttered. Dave shot Randy a dirty look.

"It's not everyday we get to see the Big Man show any emotion towards somebody," Adam said from the front. "From what I heard, it sounded like you two were having a good time out there."

"Is that a crime?" Dave asked. "Besides, Orton, what was going on with you and Stratus?"

"Erm… nothing, dude, why?" Randy diverted his eyes away from Dave who was looking at him suspiciously.

"Because you guys were flirting a little too much today!" Adam called out. Randy blushed a deep red and shook his head furiously.

"We were not!" Randy yelled. Carlito snickered from the front seat.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Oh Trish, I know something we can do!" He said in a high pitched tone. "If that isn't flirting, I don't know what is. And you know, it seems a little odd that we stay at the same hotel with them and you always go out for a late night work out."

"Coincidence? I think not!" Dave said, laughing loudly.

"I… I…. fine, whatever, believe what you want," Randy threw his arms up into the air then pointed at Carlito, "Oh no, you and Maria have something going on."

"Maybe we do. What're you gonna do about it, Orton?" He smirked. Randy and Dave shared a look and Adam laughed loudly.

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about this anymore," He chuckled and turned on the A/C again.

"Oh you don't?" Carlito said, raising his eyebrows. "You think they were innocently talking when Trish says they were playing a game?"

Randy laughed, holding his sides. "Seriously Adam, we have no idea what those girls were saying."

"You wanna find out?" Adam asked with a wild look in his eyes.

"How are we going to manage that, dude?" Carlito asked with confusion. Randy and Dave both leaned forward in their seats.

"I do want to know what they were saying…" Dave said slowly. Randy nodded in agreement with the large man next to him.

"Yeah, I wanna know what Trish was saying!" Randy exclaimed. He blushed when he realized all eyes were on him. "I… I mean I wanna know what they said about me…"

"Here's what we'll do..." Adam's voice trailed off.


End file.
